


Crush

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: История о том, как Питер Паркер запал на Уэйда Уилсона.БетаTiferet (taubenblautiferet)





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).
  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160043) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Он был Человеком-Пауком, Христа ради! У него были супер-сила, и гибкость, и _фанаты_. При хорошем раскладе он мог расправиться со злодеем, даже не вспотев. Так какого хрена он до усрачки боялся поговорить с человеком, в которого втюрился? Было ли тому причиной отсутствие костюма? Считал ли Питер Паркер себя настолько непривлекательным? Или, может, его непримечательные черты и манера одеваться были настолько преступными? И нужно ли ему было вообще беспокоиться обо всем _этом_ , если объектом его воздыхания стал гребаный _Дэдпул_? Конечно, Питер не думал, что Дэдпул не имеет права на высокие стандарты только из-за своей по-настоящему отталкивающей личности и того, что был немного – ну, вы знаете, полностью – обезображен. Нет, у Уэйда было полное право не считать Питера желанным.

Но Питер знал, что Уэйд присунул бы Человеку-Пауку, _вообще не задумываясь_ , и именно это так сильно расстраивало. Различие между Питером Паркером и Человеком-Пауком, честно говоря, было чудовищным, как однажды высказалась на этот счет Черная Кошка. Так что, увы, Питер был обеспокоен. Всем вот этим и, да, своим душевным здоровьем, потому что… серьезно? _Дэдпул?_ Реально, что, блядь, с ним было не так? К этому моменту Питеру уже пора было бы остыть, но почему-то у него до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, какого черта он так сильно хочет уложить себе в руку член Уэйда. Он окончательно и бесповоротно был в полнейшей жопе.

Кэп властно прочистил горло, и у Питера появилось неприятное чувство, что это предназначалось ему. В последнее время он часто так подвисал, но вообще ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он взглянул на лица вокруг и попытался решить, какое из выражений ему нравится меньше всего – возмущенное раздражение или снисходительное веселье.

\- Не мог бы ты сосредоточиться, парень? – спросил Стив.

Питер невольно покраснел; слава Богу на нем была маска. Все это для Стива было более вежливым способом сказать: «Не мог бы ты вынуть голову из задницы». Логан хрюкнул, и Питер посмотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом. Именно он был тем, кто раскрыл Питера команде благодаря своему проклятому носу. А хуже его животного обоняния было только его животное чувство _такта_. Он взял и в лоб выдал всем в команде, что Питер сох по Дэдпулу. И тогда прежняя жизнь Питера закончилась.

\- Тебя не спрашивали, Логан, - сердито пробормотал он.

\- Я вообще молчу, - ответил Логан с наигранным простодушием, чем заслужил смешок от Клинта.

Питер зарычал. 

Клинт был не лучше Логана. Он не только упивался мучениями Питера, он еще и наслаждался положением дел со стороны Уэйда, не стесняясь с радостным удовлетворением рассказывать обо всем Питеру. Худший. Напарник. В мире. Серьезно, Клинт Бартон мог бы решить все проблемы Питера одним телефонным звонком или даже смс-сообщением, но нет. Жалкая влюбленность жалкого Паркера, очевидно, была слишком веселым развлечением. И Питер не был виноват в том, что у Уэйда, по всей видимости, сложилось впечатление, будто сам Питер его ненавидит.

Ну, может, был, самую малость. Возможно, какое-то время он был настроен действительно враждебно, когда винил Уэйда за это чертово _проклятие_ , – как раз после того, как Питер впервые понял, что Уэйд ему нравится, потому что серьезно, это казалось единственным разумным умозаключением. Любой бы пришел к такому выводу. Тони сразу же поддержал эту версию, когда узнал. Уэйда он ненавидел только чуточку меньше, чем магию. Но это было не заклинание, Питер просто помешался – он запал на Дэдпула со всем багажом его несовершенства и общей ебанутости. Когда Питер вспоминал об этом, то от ужаса начинал путаться в собственных ногах, а как-то раз даже врезался в стену десятиэтажки. Он в прямом смысле потерял сон из-за Уэйда Уилсона.

\- Свободны, - внезапно сказал Кэп. – Человек-Паук, ты останься.

Питер тихо застонал, и Клинт подавился смешком. Наташа ткнула его под ребра, проявляя таким образом своеобразную паучью солидарность, и Питер ей слабо улыбнулся. Такая хорошая, способная, красивая женщина. Почему Питер не мог влюбиться в нее? Ну, для начала, ему нравилось _дышать_ , и даже у него был какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения. И, может, его опыт общения с ослепительными рыжеволосыми леди в целом не был таким уж замечательным…

Звук закрывшейся за последним Мстителем двери вернул Питера к более неотложным делам. А именно - к назревавшему выговору от Капитана Америки. Питер немедленно поспешил извиниться.

\- Кэп, мне так жаль, правда, это скоро пройдет, я обещаю, пожалуйста, не выгоняйте меня из команды, я клянусь, я… - затараторил он нервно, пока Кэп не поднял свою руку, в одну секунду заставляя Питера заткнуться.

\- Я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из команды, Питер. Я тоже когда-то был молод, знаешь ли. Вообще-то я собирался спросить, может, тебе нужен совет или…

\- О Боже, для начала, _спасибо!_ Спасибо огромное, что не прогоняете меня, я начну думать о работе еще вчера, обещаю! И во-вторых, Боже, я умру от стыда, я реально _умру_ , мне так неловко сейчас, вы даже представить не можете, я вас умоляю, не подкармливайте мой комплекс вины, занимая такого-важного-себя моими жалкими проблемами, или я…

Стив мягко фыркнул, и Питер заскулил. Он был таким ничтожным, что даже Капитан Америка смеялся над ним. А Кэп не смеялся даже над Уэйдом!

\- Успокойся, сынок. Все в порядке, я буду рад дать тебе совет, если ты захочешь его принять.

Питер моргнул.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп. Дайте разобраться. Вы, Капитан Стивен Роджерс, хотите добровольно дать мне бесплатный совет по поводу моей идиотской влюбленности в Дэдпула, наемника.

\- На самом деле я не капитан, но, в общем и целом, да. И он будет чертовски полезным, позволю себе сказать.

\- Ну, тогда я весь внимание, потому что, серьезно, у меня закончились варианты.  
Кэп положил руку на плечо Питера и посмотрел на него прямым взглядом. Питер хотел расплакаться от радости; он был спасен! Сам Капитан Америка вот-вот собирался ему рассказать, как излечиться от заразы под названием Уэйд Уилсон. Наконец-то, свобода! Кэп реально был _готов_ его поддержать. Ах, такой трогательный момент.

\- Скажи ему.

Питер разинул рот. Прекрасно, значит, отличная идея Кэпа заключалась в том, чтобы подойти к Уэйду и сказать: «В общем, тут такое дело, я типа хочу стереть твое лицо о тротуар каждый раз, когда тебя вижу, а еще мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты отодрал меня до потери сознания. Что скажешь?» Да, скорее всего идея Кэпа предполагала более формальную лексику, и цветы, и, возможно, какой-нибудь галстук. Но все же.

\- И это _всё?_

\- А чего еще ты ожидал? Это решит все твои проблемы, поверь мне. Больше никаких «почему» и «что если», ты выпустишь пар и, наконец, сможешь сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Конечно, я не думаю, что личное счастье не имеет значения. Но вообще-то ты врезался в здание, потому что был рассеян.

\- Так и знал, блин, что вы это видели.

Стив улыбнулся и похлопал Питера по спине.

\- Все нормально, сынок. Нет абсолютно ничего плохого в том, что тебе нравится Уэйд, если в этом вся проблема. У него определенно есть особое обаяние, не важно, насколько своеобразное. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты переживаешь из-за его… недостатков характера. У него их действительно не мало. Но люди меняются, Питер, и Уэйд никогда не скрывал своих… чувств к тебе. 

Питер невольно закатил глаза, нагло игнорируя первую часть отповеди Стива, за что он как следует поненавидит себя позже, когда не будет так занят жалостью к себе.

\- Извиняюсь за мой английский, Кэп, но ему нравится мой зад в спандексе. Ему не нравлюсь, ну… я. Питер-я.

Кэп выглядел озадаченным, и Питер по какой-то причине запаниковал. Что? Что он сказал? Тут же перед глазами всплыл образ миллионов американских детишек, рыдающих в агонии из-за того, что своим идиотизмом он заставил Капитана Америку нахмуриться. Америка, прости!

\- Ты из-за _этого_ так переживаешь? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что он тебя… отвергнет? Мы об одном и том же Дэдпуле говорим?

\- Ну, офигеть, спасибо, Кэп… Какое облегчение узнать, что у Уэйда по общему мнению настолько низкие стандарты, что он согласится встречаться со мной…

\- Сынок, это не то, что я имел ввиду… - вздохнул Стив, почесав макушку. – Скажи, ты когда-нибудь вообще вслушивался в то, что он тебе говорит? Логан никогда не забывает напомнить, как ему становится физически плохо каждый раз, когда вы двое оказываетесь рядом. И не только от смущения за вас. И Наташа иногда _вздыхает с тоской._ Я слышал, что Клинт угрожал засадить стрелу Уэйду промеж глаз, чтобы он навсегда заткнулся и перестал раздражать своими поэтическими одами, посвященными тебе. Даже Пеппер как-то позвонила мне посреди ночи, потому что Тони напился и стал ныть о том, что ему не суждено познать такой любви. 

Ладно, это было унизительно. Питер почувствовал, что ему нужно присесть. Или вырыть яму и спрятаться в ней до конца своей жизни. Теперь, когда он вынудил Капитана Америку сказать все эти ужасные, _ужасные_ , неловкие вещи, самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, - это внять совету и просто сказать Уэйду обо всем, наплевав на обстоятельства. Хотя бы это он своей _стране_ задолжал. Он был обязан своей команде, как минимум; по всей видимости, он заставил их пройти через неописуемый ад.

Стив еще раз с пониманием улыбнулся ему и направился к двери. Питер резко обернулся, когда Стив уже потянулся к ручке.

\- Эй, Кэп. Часть про Тони на самом деле неправда, так?

В это Питер не мог поверить, во имя здравого смысла, даже если это сказал сам Золотой Мальчик Америки. Стив фыркнул.

\- Ну, это было ради благого дела, я должен был попытаться. Никому не рассказывай.

А потом Капитан Америка ему _подмигнул_. Питеру реально нужно было присесть. Но еще у него теперь были дела в другом месте. С дрожащими руками он покинул конференц-зал и направился прямиком к Уэйду домой. 

Он переоделся в переулке, надев джинсы и толстовку поверх костюма, запихнул маску в рюкзак и вошел в обветшалое здание. Он был у Уэйда в квартире всего один раз, когда нес отрубленную ногу в одной руке, другой поддерживая ее гордого обладателя, полностью изрешеченного пулями. Даже если бы Питер не знал, где живет Уэйд, _All The Single Ladies_ , гремевшая за одной из дверей, выдала бы его жилище с потрохами.

Питер глубоко вдохнул и постучал. Потом еще раз, потому что музыка не утихла и никто не ответил. Ну, это уже было попросту грубо. Питер тут стоял, практически предлагая своё сердце на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, а Уэйд в это время, по все видимости, танцевал как припадочный под гребаную Beyoncé! Питер заскрипел зубами и выбил дверь ногой. Уэйд замер вполоборота и раззявил рот. Питер тоже офигел от увиденного, потому что на Уэйде были только боксеры и маска, и пальцы Питера задрожали от желания прикоснуться.

\- Скиппи? – спросил Уэйд, приглушив музыку.

\- Скиппи?

\- Ты просто похож на Скиппи.

\- Ладно.

Так, это было нелепо. Питер почесал щеку и замер в ожидании того, что Уэйд сделает дальше.

\- Я тебя знаю? – спросил Уэйд, и Питер кивнул. – Я пытался тебя убить? – Питер снова кивнул. – И ты жив? Впечатляет. – Питер пожал плечами, и теперь кивнул Уэйд. Пиздецки нелепо. – И что же тебя сюда привело, Скиппи?

\- Питер. Меня зовут Питер.

Уэйд хмыкнул и цокнул языком, словно был разочарован, что Питер не был треклятым Скиппи.

\- Меня зовут Уэйд, - сказал он, и Питер вздохнул с досадой.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, идиот. Ты, блядь, что, под кайфом? Я бы не стал выбивать твою чертову дверь, не зная, кто ты такой. И что, блин, за представление? Я кажусь тебе настолько незначительной угрозой, что ты даже притвориться обеспокоенным не можешь? Кстати, спасибо, что не убил за выбитую дверь.

\- Не за что.

Питер снова кивнул и тут же захотел съездить себе по морде. Все шло даже хуже, чем он ожидал. Он вздохнул и указал рукой на себя; ситуация была пан или пропал.

\- Так или иначе, я здесь за тем, чтобы узнать, ты бы вдул?

Питер скривился, когда Уэйд нахмурил брови и почесал подбородок. Он готов был сгореть от стыда из-за своих слов, поэтому даже не стал возражать, когда Уэйд жестом попросил его покрутиться. Когда они снова стояли лицом к лицу, Уэйд задумчиво хмыкнул. Питер хотел сдохнуть, без шуток. А ведь изначально предполагались цветы и галстуки, черт побери!

\- При обычных обстоятельствах я бы уже на тебя накинулся, поверь мне, Скиппи, без балды. Но, видишь ли, сейчас я глубоко и безнадежно влюблен в Человека-Паука. И прежде чем ты скажешь что-нибудь о пределах разумного, позволь кое-что тебе поведать о такой штуке как отчаянье…

Из Питера вырвался нервный смешок, и он поспешил прикрыть рот ладонью. Упс.

\- Ты сейчас в шаге от того, чтобы обзавестись пулей между глаз, - пробормотал Уэйд, обиженно надув губы.

\- Прости, просто это… - Питер глубоко вдохнул и постарался не лыбиться как идиот. – Что бы ты сделал, если бы я сказал тебе, что из достоверных источников мне известно, что Человек-Паук тоже совершенно по-дурацки в тебя втюрился?

\- Убил бы тебя за попытку меня наебать, а потом трахнул труп, - невозмутимо отрезал Уэйд.

\- Серьезно?

\- Нет, дубина. Я не убиваю невинных людей, и я определенно не трахаю трупы. Если только не считать мастурбацию в моем случае.

От образа руки Уэйда на члене у Питера внезапно пересохло в горле. Он тут же потянулся к собственному поясу, но на полпути передумал и схватился за молнию на толстовке.

\- Ладно, давай трахаться.

Питер увидел, как глаза Уэйда за маской стали невероятно большими, когда он заметил костюм под одеждой.

\- П-п-паучок?!

Питер улыбнулся во все тридцать два и бросился в объятия Уэйда, обвивая его талию ногами и поднимая маску, чтобы обнажить рот.

\- Так и думал, что этот зад выглядит знакомо… - пробормотал Уэйд Питеру в губы, и Питер засмеялся в поцелуй.


End file.
